In recent decades, the computer graphics technique is developed considerably, and the achievements have been widely applied to the fields such as film and television, game, virtual simulation, design and manufacturing. In addition to realistic geometric model and vivid rendering effect, motion with physical realism is an important and indispensable constituent part in the fields of film and television production and animation. However, in the conventional method, the over simplification of the mathematical model and the inaccurate parameters seriously damage the accuracy of the simulation result, and hinder the technique from being widely applied in the actual industrial fields.
The conventional method for modeling usually applies external forces with known magnitudes on different locations of the object by means of a force sensing device, obtains the deformed shapes under equilibrium with different external force conditions via a position tracking device, and finally fittings a stress-strain relation curve using a theoretical method such as machine learning or probability counting, etc. to obtain the mathematical physical model of the object. However, the motion model established using the existed method for modeling the deformation of the elastic object is not vivid enough.